codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beau Bridges
Beau Bridges played Pete Delaney in the season one Code Black episode Hail Mary. Career Filmography *''Mosaic'' (2017) *''Dirty Politics'' (2016) *''Flower Shop Mystery: Snipped in the Bud'' (2016) *''Flower Shop Mystery: Mum's the Word'' (2016) *''Lawless Range'' (2016) *''Climate Change Deniers' Anthem (short)'' (2015) *''Underdog Kids'' (2015) *''1000 to 1: The Cory Weissman Story'' (2014) *''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' (2013) *''Rushlights'' (2013) *''Hit and Run'' (2012) *''Eden'' (2012) *''Columbus Circle'' (2012) *''The Size of Texas (short)'' (2011) *''Game Time: Tackling the Past'' (2011) *''The Descendants'' (2011) *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) *''Don't Fade Away'' (2010) *''Stasis (short)'' (2010) *''My Girlfriend's Boyfriend'' (2010) *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' (2010) *''The Rockford Files'' (2010) *''Max Payne'' (2008) *''Stargate: Continuum'' (2008) *''Stargate: The Ark of Truth'' (2008) *''Family Practice'' (2008) *''Single with Parents'' (2008) *''Two Families'' (2007) *''Spinning Into Butter'' (2007) *''Americanizing Shelley'' (2007) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''The Good German'' (2006) *''I-See-You.Com'' (2006) *''Smile'' (2005) *''The Ballad of Jack and Rose'' (2005) *''Debating Robert Lee'' (2004) *''Evel Knievel'' (2004) *''Out of the Ashes'' (2003) *''Sightings: Heartland Ghost'' (2002) *''We Were the Mulvaneys'' (2002) *''Boys Klub'' (2001) *''Voyage of the Unicorn'' (2001) *''The Christmas Secret'' (2000) *''Songs in Ordinary Time'' (2000) *''Meeting Daddy'' (2000) *''Sordid Lives'' (2000) *''Common Ground'' (2000) *''The White River Kid'' (1999) *''P.T. Barnum'' (1999) *''Inherit the Wind'' (1999) *''The Defenders: Taking the First'' (1998) *''The Defenders: Choice of Evils'' (1998) *''The Defenders: Payback'' (1997) *''RocketMan'' (1997) *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) *''Memphis PD: War on the Streets'' (1996) *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) *''Hidden in America'' (1996) *''The Uninvited'' (1996) *''Losing Chase'' (1996) *''Nightjohn'' (1996) *''A Stranger to Love'' (1996) *''Kissinger and Nixon'' (1995) *''Vault of Horror I'' (1994) *''Secret Sins of the Father'' (1994) *''The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom'' (1993) *''The Man with Three Wives'' (1993) *''Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story'' (1993) *''Sidekicks'' (1992) *''Wildflower'' (1991) *''Married to It'' (1991) *''Without Warning: The James Brady Story'' (1991) *''Women and Men: Stories of Seduction'' (1990) *''Guess Who's Coming for Christmas?'' (1990) *''Daddy's Dyin'... Who's Got the Will?'' (1990) *''The Wizard'' (1989) *''Just Another Secret'' (1989) *''The Fabulous Baker Boys'' (1989) *''Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure'' (1989) *''Signs of Life'' (1989) *''Behind God's Back (short)'' (1989) *''The Iron Triangle'' (1989) *''Seven Hours to Judgment'' (1988) *''The Wild Pair'' (1987) *''The Killing Time'' (1987) *''Outrage!'' (1986) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1985) *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' (1984) *''The Red-Light Sting'' (1984) *''Heart Like a Wheel'' (1983) *''Witness for the Prosecution'' (1982) *''Love Child'' (1982) *''Dangerous Company'' (1982) *''Night Crossing'' (1982) *''The Kid from Nowhere'' (1982) *''Honky Tonk Freeway'' (1981) *''Silver Dream Racer'' (1980) *''The Runner Stumbles'' (1979) *''The Fifth Musketeer'' (1979) *''The Child Stealer'' (1979) *''Norma Rae'' (1979) *''Stubby Pringle's Christmas'' (1978) *''Shimmering Light'' (1978) *''The President's Mistress'' (1978) *''The Four Feathers'' (1978) *''Greased Lightning'' (1977) *''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976) *''Swashbuckler'' (1976) *''Dragonfly'' (1976) *''The Other Sider of the Mountain'' (1975) *''Medical Story'' (1975) *''The Whirlwind'' (1974) *''Lovin' Molly'' (1974) *''The Stranger Who Looks Like Me'' (1974) *''Your Three Minutes Are Up'' (1973) *''The Man Without a Country'' (1973) *''Child's Play'' (1972) *''Hammersmith Is Out'' (1972) *''Norman Corwin Presents'' (1972) *''The Christian Licorice Store'' (1971) *''The Landlord'' (1970) *''Adam's Woman'' (1970) *''Gaily, Gaily'' (1969) *''For Love of Ivy'' (1968) *''The Incident'' (1967) *''Village of the Giants'' (1965) *''The Explosive Generation'' (1961) *''The Company She Keeps'' (1951) *''Zamba'' (1949) *''The Red Pony'' (1949) *''Force of Evil'' (1948) *''No Minor Vices'' (1948) Television *''Black-ish'' (2015-2018) *''Bloodline'' (2016) *''Code Black'' (2016) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2015) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013-2015) *''The Millers'' (2013-2015) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2015) *''The Goodwin Games'' (2013) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011-2012) *''White Collar'' (2011-2012) *''Love Bites'' (2011) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2011) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2009) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2005-2008) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2005-2007) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2005-2006) *''American Dad!'' (2005-2006) *''10.5: Apocalypse (mini-series)'' (2006) *''Into the West (mini-series)'' (2005) *''10.5 (mini-series)'' (2004) *''Everwood'' (2003) *''The Agency'' (2002-2003) *''The District'' (2002) *''Will & Grace'' (2001) *''Beggars and Choosers'' (2000) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (2000) *''Maximum Bob'' (1998) *''The Outer Limits'' (1995) *''Million Dollar Babies (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Harts of the West'' (1993-1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1991) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1967-1986) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1973-1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1985) *''Space (mini-series)'' (1985) *''United States'' (1980) *''Insight'' (1966-1976) *''The Lives of Benjamin Franklin'' (1974-1975) *''Norman Corwin Presents'' (1972) *''The Felony Squad'' (1967) *''Cimarron Strip'' (1967) *''The Fugitive'' (1966-1967) *''Bonanza'' (1967) *''Vacation Playhouse'' (1966) *''Gunsmoke'' (1966) *''Branded'' (1966) *''The Loner'' (1966) *''The F.B.I.'' (1965) *''12 O'Clock High'' (1965) *''Mr. Novak'' (1963-1965) *''My Three Sons'' (1960-1964) *''Combat!'' (1964) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1964) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1964) *''Rawhide'' (1963) *''Ben Casey'' (1963) *''Ensign O'Toole'' (1962-1963) *''The Lloyd Bridges Show'' (1962-1963) *''Wagon Train'' (1962) *''National Velvet'' (1962) *''The Real McCoys'' (1961) *''Sea Hunt'' (1960-1961) *''Zane Grey Theater'' (1961) *''The Clear Horizon'' (1960) Notes and Trivia *He is the father of Emily Bridges, who played Mia Delaney, the daughter of his character. External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors